


Лицо врага

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), winni_w



Series: Миди высокого левела команды Cyberpunk 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Crime Scenes, Cyberpunk, Detectives, F/F, Gen, Investigations, Killing, Mystic, Serial Killers, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Voodoo, murders, noir
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: Полиция обнаруживает очередное тело женщины с отрезанными конечностями и головой. Марту одолевают кошмары с символикой Барона Самеди. Кому понадобилось проводить ритуалы вуду?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Миди высокого левела команды Cyberpunk 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912999
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Лицо врага

**Author's Note:**

> Эйлин Уорнос - так звали американскую серийную убийцу, вторая самая известная женщина-маньяк.  
> Осторожно, в тексте есть графичное описание трупа месячной давности.

Вдохновением для текста послужил [случай с нигерийской группировкой Yahoo Boys](https://guardian.ng/features/ritual-does-not-give-us-money-yahoo-plus-boys-confess/), которые используют вуду для кибер-атак.

Может быть, улитка ползет медленно, но в конце концов она доползает до места назначения. Назначает ли она себе место? Что у нее там в голове? Давно пора вставить чипы и улиткам. Прогресс не дремлет, хрюшкам с коровами уже ставят, отслеживают все пожелания: гулять там-то, жрать то-то. Чтобы животные не стрессовали, чтобы мясо было вкуснее.

В конечном счете, о вас заботятся только затем, чтобы ваше мясо было вкуснее. 

Денег больше давали. 

Вот это все.

Улитка ползла по холодной коже, оставляя влажный след. Раковинка покачивалась, утягивая моллюска за собой, но тот упорно полз дальше по иссиня-бледному женскому бедру, на которое налипли песчинки, веточки с травинками и крошки асфальта с дороги. У торса не имелось головы. «Также отрезаны верхние и задние конечности по локоть», — вспомнился дурацкий протокол неграмотного патрульного. 

Судя по сильной степени окоченения, ее убили сутки назад. Тело валялось в кустах у дороги, раскинув культи, обнажая пересохшую, посеревшую вагину. От дороги к кустам шла полоса земли ровно по размеру трупа. Видимо, исполнитель остановился на обочине, выкинул тело и пнул по уклону, и оно покатилось в кусты кювета. Он или она, или они не остановились, чтобы прикрыть труп ветками. Вероятно, исполнитель или исполнители очень торопились.

Выслушав сообщение эксперта, Марта кивнула. Она отвела глаза от тела с неумело отделенными культями, затянулась сигаретой. В глаза будто насыпали песок. Вчерашний день закончился погано, а ночью в мозг трахали кошмары с какими-то стремными духами, смеющимися черепами и крестами. Тьфу, блин. Привидится же такая херь.

Это уже не первый такой труп. Еще два таких же, с разной степенью разложения, были обнаружены на других краях лесного массива. Одна и та же непрофессиональная манера отделять конечности. Одно и то же место преступления — лес в национальном парке Ривер Брейкс.

С другой стороны, все три тела выглядели совершенно по-разному. Чернокожая жертва, затем светлокожая с рыжими волосами в подмышках и на лобке. И эта — светлокожая с темными волосами. Так маньяк, серийник или нет?

А сколько еще не обнаруженных трупов? Сколько таких же найденных, но не учтенных, позабытых в отчетах патрульных? А сколько еще ждать, чтобы поймать подозреваемого?

— Вот же погань, — она раздраженно выдохнула сигаретный дым, разглядывая экспертов, деловито осматривавших тело и прочесывавших место преступления.  
— Похоже на то, — согласилась Омела, бесстрастно рассматривая женское тело.

Марта в очередной раз наткнулась взглядом на Омелу. Она настолько не смотрелась тут, на забытом американском шоссе среди разлапистых елок и бледного неба. Непроизносимое настоящее имя, до стремного прозрачные глаза и черная кожа, плоть от плоти Южного Судана. Ее мать сбежала от войны в Северные Штаты, ошибочно полагая, что здесь ей будет лучше. Штаты сами только-только очнулись от гражданской войны, больше похожей на масштабное всеобщее мародерство. Ну, да, справедливости ради отметим, что боевые действия ака мародерство официально закончились, в отличие от постоянно тлеющей гражданской войны в Судане.

У Марты же имелась хрустально бледная кожа, веснушки, зеленые глаза и огненные волосы. Американская ирлашка в седьмом поколении. Несмотря на десятки свадеб ирландцев с местными, рыжие волосы и веснушки не размылись чужими генами. 

Их ошибочно считали парой. Но они были напарницами.

Марте очень не хотелось, но похоже, пора было думать о серийнике. Начальству в любом случае не понравится услышанное. Потому что вот уже сейчас подлетают чертовые дроны блогеров и зевак! Марта с раздражением нажала на брелок глушилки, висевшей на поясе. Мелкий дрон хлопнулся на землю, а второй, покрупнее, треснулся об асфальт дороги. 

— Ненавижу тварей, — процедила Марта. Приказала команде. — Давайте быстрее сворачивайтесь. Вуайеристы уже тут.

Эксперты кивнули и засуетились, экономными движениями убирая тело в мешок и заметая следы присутствия. Омела подошла к мелкому дрону, который успел подлететь поближе. Надела перчатки, подняла его с травы. Марта подошла глянуть — это был аккуратный плоский дрон с винтами внутри корпуса и небольшой камерой, умещавшийся на ладони.

— Тот, что покрупнее, от телевизионщиков. Стандартная модель, — сказала Омела. — А про этот я не знаю… Какой хорошенький, — и с хрустом вскрыла корпус, разглядывая начинку.

Марта поспешила ко второму, наступила на него ногой. Детали раскатились по асфальту. Марта растоптала в крошку платы, камеры, все, что хоть как-то походило на записывающее и передающее устройство. Телевизионщики не должны ничего видеть. Ничего слышать. Ничего вынюхивать, мать вашу. Начальники полиции не хотят, чтобы общественность бесновалась. Начальники не хотят, чтобы пошли тупые слухи про маньяков — ладно, порой не такие уж тупые, но реакция баранов на новость о волке, к сожалению, часто бывает избыточной.

Может быть, она немного перестаралась — подумала Марта, выпрямляясь и ощущая боль в челюсти от того, что слишком сильно сжала зубы. Она заставила себя расслабиться немного и дружелюбно улыбнулась молоденькому эксперту. Тот шарахнулся от нее, как от стаффа, оскалившего зубы. Ну, что ж.

— Тебе бы в бордель, детектив, — заметила Омела, взглядывая на Марту пугающе прозрачными глазами. — Сбрось напряжение. Перед тем, как тебя выебут за уничтожение чужой собственности.  
— Как-нибудь, детектив. Посмотрим, кто кого еще выебет, — отмахнулась Марта от ее совета, а еще от мурашек, пробравших от взгляда.

За несколько лет плотного общения с Омелой мурашки стали привычными, но все равно, эти аномально светлые глаза на фоне угольно черной кожи… Уж если у Марты порой поднимались волосы на загривке, то каково приходилось людям, незнакомым с Омелой. Вот именно поэтому негритянка была идеальной напарницей. Идеальным плохим копом, от которого замерзала кожа. И «добрый» коп Марта казалась спасением. 

Омела бережно упаковала обломки в пакет вещдока.  
— Отнесу в кибер-отдел. Хотя, конечно, они будут долго это смотреть.  
— А что так?  
— На них только что свалились два крупных дела по ограблению банков. Деньги просто взяли и исчезли, — усмехнулась Омела. — Прямо Дикий Запад на удаленке.  
— А, понятно… Черт, меня бесит эта страсть к записыванию и шерингу всего подряд, — поделилась Марта. — Тупые бараны. Вуайеристы.  
— Их можно понять, — спокойно сказала Омела. — А тебе правда пора трахнуться. Лучше всего в отпуске.  
— Ха-ха три раза. Какой отпуск? — вздохнула Марта. 

\\\\\  
Старая башня водокачки чуть накренилась на заржавевших тонких ногах. Этого города-призрака не было на карте, сюда не ходили туристы, здесь не расчищали дорожки и не вешали фонарики для украшения. Такие нарядные якобы брошенные города — вообще не призраки. 

Этот городок затерялся осколком угольного прошлого в глуши Монтаны, стоял черной сожженной церковью, обветшалыми домами с мусором на полу, пустыми хлевами с заржавевшими лопатами и цепями. В щелях свистел ветер, главная улица поросла растрепанными колючими кустами. На костях человеческого поселения уже царил лес — елки вплотную подступали к зданиям, окружали темными колючими лапами. То ли осаждали, то ли уберегали от наступающего прогресса. А между ними затерялись глубокие шахты.

Марта обожала это место. Она приезжала сюда нечасто. Когда к горлу подступал комок, когда от человеческой дряни уже мутило и хотелось убивать. Может, Омела и права насчет борделя, но это потом как-нибудь. Сейчас хотелось тишины, запустения, равнозначного тому, что было в душе. 

Скоро зима. 

Она провела ладонью по старым обрушенным перилам салуна. Шершавое дерево тут же всадило занозу в палец. Марта тихо усмехнулась, подцепила ногтями, вытащила. Похлопала деревяшку: молодец, моя школа. Так просто не сдаешься, даже на ласку всаживаешь занозу под кожу.

Она обняла руками колени, уперла на них подбородок. Тут было тихо, тише, чем в самом провинциальном городке лесного штата. Только свистел ветер в кронах деревьев да шуршали звери в лесу.

После обнаружения женского тела прошел месяц. Весь этот месяц Марта провела в интенсивных рысканьях и ничего не находила. Ни записей видеокамер, ни свидетелей, ни единого цифрового отпечатка или следа в реальности. Она перерыла сотни записей с любительских дронов, фоточек с мобильных в соцсетях людей, живших поблизости лесного массива. Ходила по домам с Омелой. Искала похожие случаи в базах данных. Может быть, кто-то уже проходил по такому делу раньше?

Ничего похожего раньше не было. 

На местах преступлений находили шприцы с сильными медикаментами. Руки, ноги и голову отделяли острыми предметами, скорее всего топорами, достаточно неумело. Ампутировали конечности прижизненно. То есть, заманивали жертву, вкалывали снотворное с парализатором, привозили в лесной массив, отрубали конечности и голову еще при жизни. Кроме того третьего трупа, его обработали где-то в другом месте, а в лесной массив сбросили.

Еще, женские тела начали появляться только с мая месяца. Марта перерыла все, весь белый мусор штата, пытаясь найти, что же случилось в мае, кто начал серию. Подозрительных типочков нашлось до хера и больше, но никакие улики не указывали на того или тех, кто это сделал.

Марта чувствовала себя одинокой. Начальники уже не считали, что это дело возможно раскрыть. Горожане смотрели на полицейских волками, спасибо шумихе в газетах. Дома никто не ждал. Кроме серии, были еще десятки дел, которые тоже надо было раскрывать. Грабежи, кражи, угоны, все прелести жизни.

Ветер посвистывал в щелях зданий и шелестел в кронах деревьев. Ветер тут был живым и чувствовал себя хозяином. Играл опавшими листьями, трещал отставшим шпоном на брошенной мебели. Тихо. Никого. Хорошо.

Марта вздрогнула от звука шагов — кто-то шел по главной улице города-призрака. Коп беззвучно поднялась и спряталась в тень за углом, положив руку на поясную кобуру. Сквозь щелястые доски можно было рассмотреть, кто идет.

Женщина в обычных джинсах и клетчатой рубашке уселась на дощатый настил у соседнего дома, который раньше был банком. Что-то вытащила из кармана, глянула по сторонам, принялась записывать. Рядом с ней тихо жужжал дрон в воздухе.

Проклятье! Марта мысленно выматерилась от души. Что девка тут забыла? Кто это вообще? Какого черта чужачка лезет в ее город-призрак?! В ее личное место, тщательно спрятанное от всех? Да еще этот чертов дрон. У Марты было ощущение, что камера заглядывает в ее нутро. От этого закипала желчь и сжимались кулаки. Да какое у них право?!

— Выключите дрон, — громко сказала она, не выдержав. Или так, или она сейчас начнет стрелять.

Чужачка вздрогнула, оглянулась.  
— Кто это?  
— Выключите, пожалуйста, дрон, — повторила Марта, уже жестче.

Женщина послушалась. Дрон опустился рядом с ней на доски. Девушка наклонила голову, всматриваясь в ту сторону, где была Марта, ища глазами источник жестких приказов.  
— Может быть, вы покажетесь, и мы поговорим? — осторожно сказала она.

Марта вышла из тени, остановилась перед ней, отведя полу куртки и показывая жетон на ремне.  
— Кто вы? — спросила она.  
— О боже, мисс… — девушка помедлила, ожидая отклика, но Марта промолчала, не желая пока представляться. Чужачка продолжила. — Я прошу прощения. Если помешала расследованию, то…  
— Не помешали. Но здесь не стоит ходить в одиночку.  
— Но вы же одна.  
— Я коп, — усмехнулась Марта.  
— А… Я вас знаю, кажется. Вы мисс Бозман, — предположила девушка.  
— Кто вы? — повторила Марта.  
— Я работаю в городской газете.

Гребаные журналисты!

— Покажите удостоверение. Я вас раньше не видела.  
— Я только пару недель как переехала сюда. Работала в Нью-Йорке, — она вытащила удостоверение, раскрыла и подняла повыше в воздухе, чтобы Марта увидела. Девушку звали Эйлин Уорнос. Только написание другое. Марта подняла брови, хмыкнула.  
— Вас действительно зовут Эйлин Уорнос?  
— Действительно, — кивнула журналистка. — Спасибо родителям. Но я не жалуюсь. Интересное имя, интересные возможности.  
— Да, я вижу, — Марта оглядела пустую улицу заброшенного города. Масса возможностей, это уж точно.

Эйлин усмехнулась саркастическому взгляду, развела руками.  
— Так получилось. Я устала от Нью-Йорка и решила вернуться, пожить какое-то время. Тут мои родители.  
— Мм… Понимаю, — правда, Марта не удержалась от скептически поднятых бровей. Какой же журналист по своей воле уедет из Нью-Йорка? Но не стала пока спрашивать. Найдет информацию позже. 

Марта села на то же место, где была раньше, только развернулась лицом к девушке, изучая ее. Молодая женщина до 35 лет, европеоид, похожа на жительницу скандинавских стран. Пока девушка шла, Марта успела оценить ее рост — высокая, выше ста семидесяти сантиметров. Среднее телосложение. Прямоугольное, удлиненное лицо с сильно выраженными челюстями, заметные веснушки… Глаза овальные, серые, с острыми внутренними уголками… Большой лягушастый рот, уголки опущены… Хм, в общем-то, отдаленно чем-то похожа на знаменитую маньячку. Как и половина местных женщин.

Журналистка так же, не церемонясь, разглядывала Марту.

— Чем вы занимались в Нью-Йорке?  
— О, я исследовала вуду.  
— В Нью-Йорке? — скептически хмыкнула Марта.  
— Там самая большая диаспора гаитян в Штатах, — ответила Эйлин. — В Гарлеме, Бруклине и Квинсе очень много вудуистских церквей. Вы слышали о случае в Квинсе, где женщина чуть не сожгла шестилетнюю дочь заживо?  
— Не слышала.  
— Разумеется, не все вудуисты жгут детей, — усмехнулась журналистка. — Чаще они воссоединяются с духами любви, например.  
— Ммм… А почему вы заинтересовались этой темой?  
— Я писала об этом в статьях. Вкратце — познакомилась с той девушкой, которую чуть не сожгли. Почитайте, как будет время.  
— У меня нет времени читать… публицистику, — сухо ответила Марта.  
— Ну разумеется, — с легким сарказмом ответила Эйлин. Помолчав, наклонила голову, спросила. — Почему вы не любите журналистов?  
— Потому что вы суете нос не в свое дело.  
— Люди должны знать.  
— Иногда бара… им просто не надо.  
— А незнание приносит еще больше вреда, — возразила Эйлин. — Вот вы знаете, что это за крест?  
— Какой крест?

Эйлин указала на стену дома напротив. Марта раньше этого не видела, но лучи солнца поменяли положение и теперь высветили процарапанный на трухлявых досках крест. Он больше напоминал попытку ребенка нарисовать вышку линии электропередач, но определенно выглядел, как крест. 

Точно такой же, как во снах Марты.

Волоски на загривке поднялись от иррационального страха — как будто крест просочился из снов в явь. Сны когтистыми лапами цепляли прорехи реальности, пролезали в дыры, выглядывали слепыми бельмами в поисках жертвы. Заскрипели сухими шепотками, заклацали старыми костями. Дохнуло сырой землей.

Марта сжала челюсти. Хрен вам. Не получите вы ничего.

— Я вижу, это имеет для вас значение, — заметила Эйлин.  
— Не ваше дело, — оборвала Марта. И после паузы спросила. — Что это за крест?  
— Ну это же не мое дело, — пожала плечами журналистка, неприязненно глянула на копа. Засобиралась, положила блокнот и ручку в сумку.  
— Расскажите.  
— Если научитесь нормально общаться с людьми, как положено профессионалу, тогда может быть, — сухо ответила Эйлин. Взяла дрон и пошла вольной кошкой прочь, к выходу из города-призрака. 

Марта проследила журналистку взглядом. Потом перевела взгляд на крест, прищурилась, вытащила сигарету и прикурила. Крест был как лицо врага.

\\\\\  
Марта с хрустом смяла картонку из-под картошки фри и бросила в урну под столом. «Мать из Квинса осудили за сожжение дочери в ритуале вуду. Девочка осталась жива, однако с 25% ожогов поверхности тела. Мари Лорадин, 31, получила 17 лет за нападение первой степени в ритуале изгнания беса. Согласно заявлению прокурора Квинса, 4 февраля 2009 Лорадин раздела 6-летнюю дочь, усадила на пол, облила жидкостью для растопки, и заключила ее в круг. Затем подожгла».

Марта вытерла жирные пальцы салфеткой. Спустя месяц после встречи в городе-призраке Марте снова приснился кошмар с крестами, скелетами и смеющимся мужчиной в фиолетовом цилиндре. 

Марта была разбита. Марта в привычном дрянном настроении пришла на работу, но не могла ни на чем сосредоточиться. Она стала перелистывать записи в блокноте, наткнулась на упоминание журналистки и ее статьи. Почему бы не глянуть, все равно голова не варит. Так полицейская и оказалась на сайте нью-йоркской газеты, в статьях Эйлин Уорнос.

Коп проскроллила страницу ниже, мельком проглядывая фото — и запнулась о крест. Этот был тщательно вырисован черной краской на белой штукатурке, под ним стояли игрушечные гробики, были красиво разложены черепа собак и ворон, зерна кофе и стаканы с алкоголем. Но так-то крест был таким же, как тот в городе-призраке.

Подпись под фото гласила: «Барон Самеди решает, кому жить, а кому пришло время уйти».

Значит, в северном городке появились поклонники вуду. Марта щелкнула шарик салфетки в урну следом за картонкой и потянулась за блокнотом. Она несколько раз копалась в базах регистрационного отдела, но упустила въезд гаитян? Марта пролистала записи и не нашла никаких упоминаний о гаитянах. Зато нашла другое: «Альберт Джонсон, 29, Роберт Адильо, 30, отметка резиденции 5 мая». 

Да, они с Омелой даже разговаривали с этими приезжими из Нью-Йорка. Довольно приличные, на самом деле, компьютерные инженеры, белые рубашки, светлые брюки, пристойные апартаменты в небогатом районе. Оба спокойно пригласили в свою квартиру, показали документы, зеленые карты, дипломы колледжей. На столах — по четыре монитора, под ними — змеистые провода к мощным системникам. Единственные внешне приличные мужчины из всего сброда, что она перелопатила тогда.

И что, это они резали женщин и рисовали кресты Самеди? Двое белых мужчин с дипломами известных колледжей? А зачем? Психанули?

Телефон булькнул на столе. Марта подняла трубку  
— MT-66 Зортман, южный въезд, — не поздоровался Тим, знакомый патрульный.  
— Опять?  
— Женское тело, конечностей нет, месячной давности… Похоже, твое.  
— Черт, — Марта тапнула пальцем по кнопке выключения компьютера, подхватилась и рванула из-за стола. Пробежалась по участку, не отвечая на «Эй?» коллег, на ходу набирая номер напарницы.  
— Омела, живо в машину! 

Когда Марта добежала до машины, напарница уже была там с двумя стаканчиками кофе в руках.  
— Быстро ты, — Марта нажала на сцепление-газ, выводя машину с парковки у участка.  
— Рядом просто оказалась. Что такое?  
— Тот же лесной массив, — пояснила Марта, забирая одной рукой стаканчик кофе у Омелы.  
— М, думаешь, тот же тип?  
— Есть такая вероятность. Тим уже вызвал экспертов, — Марта глотнула кофе, помолчала. Спросила. — А ты знакома с вуду?  
— Нет, — ответила Омела.  
— Ну ты же из Южного Судана.  
— И что? Все черные обязательно вудуисты? — нахмурилась Омела. — Я христианка, как и моя мать. Почему вдруг тебя интересует религия?  
— Да так.  
Омела, подняв брови, смотрела на напарницу своими прозрачными глазами. Давление было почти как под настоящим асфальтным катком.  
— Да я про вуду читаю, — сдалась Марта. — В Элькорне рядом кто-то нарисовал крест на стене дома. Оказывается, это знак Барона Самеди, духа мертвых.  
— У нас в городе появились любители вуду? — подняла брови Омела.  
— Вот и я так подумала.

\\\\\  
Зеленовато-черное тело шевелилось от кишащих личинок мух. Белые опарыши ползали внутри серо-розовой брюшной полости, лопнувшей от давления кишечных газов. Стенки кишечника поблескивали на солнце. На земле вокруг тела наблюдались глубокие борозды от отползавших личинок. Марта зажала нос от невыносимой вони, похожей на запах плохой вяленой рыбы, усиленный в пятьдесят раз.

Эксперт невозмутимо подвинул черное тело, готовя к укладке в мешок. Гнилая плоть влажно чавкнула. Марта сглотнула подступавшую тошноту. Она всего насмотрелась в этой жизни, но все-таки это было неприятненько.

— Там еще андроид разъебанный лежит, — заметил Тим. — Буквально в пяти метрах.  
— Андроид?  
— Да, руки и ноги оторваны. Голова на месте. Все всмятку. Такое ощущение, что топтали ногами от злости.

Марта рванула к андроиду, расталкивая экспертов у сломанного робота. Конечности валялись неподалеку, искусственные глаза были выдраны из глазниц и раскрошены всмятку. Ошметки силиконовой кожи пластались по земле, обнаженный корпус был безжалостно раскурочен, торча обломками во все стороны.

— Черт-черт-черт, — бормотала коп, ползая вокруг робота на коленях, ища серийный номер, заглядывая во все места и стараясь не трогать сам «труп». Андроидов и их комплектующие штамповали индивидуальными номерами — глаза, сгибы локтей, живот, ступни. Что-то да должно было остаться. Но похоже, исполнитель или исполнители знали о номерах, и все, что можно, содрали или затерли чем-то острым. Надежда оставалась только на внутренние, глубоко спрятанные номера. А робота сейчас трогать было нельзя — вещдок, место преступления.

— Значит, компьютерщики, — пробормотала Марта, садясь на пятки у растерзанной руки андроида. Не обязательно те два инженера. Но какой-то жгучий зуд, чуйка подсказывали, что это они.  
— Может, владелец уже позвонил полиции, — заметила Омела, вынимая мобильный и набирая дежурного.  
— Вряд ли, — покачала головой Марта. — Сколько робот тут лежит, пару часов? 

Послышался чавкающий звук от первого трупа — эксперты пытались уложить его в мешок. Бедняги кашляли с заметными позывами ко рвоте, но крепились и неуклонными муравьями собирали тело с жижей в пластик. До Марты докатилась волна запаха, она кашлянула и поднялась на ноги, уступая место экспертам.

— Добрый день.  
Марта злой собакой развернулась к новым гостям. Это были двое мужчин в черной форме частных охранников. На обочине стоял черный универсал с тонированными окнами и логотипом ЧОП «Блекволл».  
— Какого черта? — ответила она вместо приветствия.  
— Мы забираем собственность мистера Рокуэлла, — невозмутимо ответил старший из охранников, останавливаясь в метре от Марты. — Будьте так добры, дайте пройти.  
— Документы, — ощерилась коп. — Оба.  
Охранники без резких движений полезли в карманы и синхронно показали корочки.  
— Этот андроид находится на месте преступления и является вещественным доказательством, — уперлась Марта, упирая руки в бока. — Мы конфискуем его до выяснения.  
Охранник помладше примирительно поднял руки.  
— Мисс, мы не хотим с вами ссориться. Это просто работа. Если вы не отдадите андроида, вам придется столкнуться с адвокатами.  
— Это незаконно, — отчеканила Марта.  
— Наберите вашегo шефа, — предлoжил старший.

Омела скептически глянула на напарницу. Мистер Рокуэлл был местным богачом. Мистеру Рокуэллу позволено было многое. Скoрее всегo, если мужчины так уверены, начальник скажет oтдать им андрoида и не вoзникать.

Так и вышло. Не возникай, Марта. Заткнись и выполняй. Отдай им андроида и отойди. 

Ну да, все ведь повязаны.

Марта сцепила зубы, кладя трубку в карман, и отошла в сторону. Мужчины прошли за желтую ленту и принялись собирать обломки в мешок, такой же черный пластиковый мешок, как для морга. Странное пересечение живых и роботов. Марта принялась вытаскивать сигарету из пачки. Руки от злости дрожали, и она еле вытащила сигарету, а потом долго мучила зажигалку. Колесико прокручивалось, сыпя искрами, но газ упорно не превращался в огонек.

— Проклятье! — рыкнула Марта.  
Омела забрала из дрожащих пальцев зажигалку, щелкнула и поднесла огонь к сигарете. Потом задержала ладони напарницы в своих. 

Это было как масло на штормящее море. Марта почти против воли успокаивалась, шерсть дыбом укладывалась на место. 

— Ты, наверное, все-таки практикуешь это ваше… не вуду, — проворчала Марта, выдыхая клуб сигаретного дыма в сторону.  
— Азанде. Чуть-чуть, — улыбнулась Омела. — Так вот, у нас уже есть имя собственника. Нам просто нужно взглянуть на записи сервера. Черт с ним, с Рокуэллом.  
— Действительно. Спасибо, — Марта вытащила ладони из теплых ладоней Омелы, вытряхнула телефон из кармана куртки и набрала суд. 

Охранники протащили мимо них пластиковый мешок, бесцеремонно бумкая обломками о кочки.

Марта молилась, чтобы разрешение на доступ к частной информации выдали прямо сейчас. Слава всем незримым богам, судейские тоже не любили мистера Рокуэлла и с радостью подписали бумажку.  
— Отлично, политика пока на нашей стороне, — пробормотала Марта, кладя телефон в карман. — Рокуэлл не так давно опять посрался с судьей. Я только что получила ордер.  
— Отлично. Поехали в участок, — кивнула Омела.

\\\\\  
Сервер физически располагался на территории Рокуэлла, но слава нынешнему Президенту, все пользователи должны были предоставлять копам доступ к информации. К любой, от пабликов в социальных сетях до записей с андроидных датчиков. И даже адвокаты с личными помощниками не могли противопоставить ничего официальному ордеру.

Хвала Большому Брату. 

— Только бы не удалил, — тихо молилась Марта, пока айтишник удаленно подключался к серверу. — Только бы не удалил.  
Омела стояла рядом с ней, так же нависая над программистом, так же напряженно всматриваясь в экран.

Хрен его знает. Если Рокуэлл так торопился забрать тело, то, вероятно, был причастен к чему-то. Может, у него свои делишки, а может, он повязан с этими любителями женских конечностей и голов. И значит, Рокуэлл или его команда могли стереть записи с места преступления, предвидя, что копы получат ордер.

— Так и есть. Стер. Ублюдок, — Марта стукнула кулаком по столу. Чашка подпрыгнула и плеснула старым кофе, хорошо, что мимо клавиатуры. Айтишник вздрогнул, покосился на копа.  
— Подожди. Давай посмотрим записи перед этим, — успокаивающе сказала Омела. — Может, хотя бы какая зацепка есть. Например, исполнитель мог выслеживать андроида и кружить поблизости.

Айтишник принялся щелкать папки с видео.  
Звякнул телефон Омелы.  
— Омела Денг слушает, — ответила коп. Помолчала, слушая ту сторону. — Спасибо. 

Нажав на отбой, Омела улыбнулась Марте. Та смотрела на нее, ожидая ну хоть какой-то хорошей новости.  
— Помнишь тот маленький дрон? С третьего тела. Так вот, пришла экспертиза из штата.  
— Ну?  
— Во-первых, право собственности оформлено на местного жителя Альберта Джонсона.  
— Подожди, это же тот инженер, — вспомнила Марта. — Отметился в регистрационном пятого мая с Робертом… Робертом Адильо.  
— Да. А во-вторых, там сохранились видео. Давай глянем. Вдруг есть что. Патрик, будь добр, зайди в базу экспертизы.

Айтишник закрыл сервер Рокуэлла и открыл полицейскую базу. Омела продиктовала номер отчета. Марта нашла папку — к отчету от кибер-отдела были прикреплены видео с дрона. Айтишник нажал самый свежий ролик. 

Дрон, судя по всему, располагался на лужайке перед домом. На видео отображался подъезд многоквартирного блока. Альберт стоял рядом с газоном и сосредоточенно жал что-то на экране планшета. Вероятно, настраивал маршрут дрона. Потом гаджет поднялся, полетел вверх, мимо окон дома и устремился над крышами — судя по всему, к лесному массиву. Ничего необычного.

— Стоп. Прокрути назад, — сказала Омела.  
Марту тоже зацепило, хотя она не могла отследить что. Что-то мелькнуло в одном из окон. Айтишник нажал «назад» и вернулся к моменту взлета. Дрон снова полетел вверх, мимо этажей дома.  
— Стоп! Ты видела?! — воскликнула Омела.  
— Не может быть… Ну-ка вернись покадрово, — скомандовала Марта. — Так, первое окно… Второе… Вот оно.

Айтишник покадрово вернулся к окну третьего этажа. В комнате было темно, видимость такая себе. Но Марта все же различила женские руки на небольшом столе в глубине комнаты. Отдельно от тела. Скрещенные руки лежали на чем-то вроде компьютерной клавиатуры, а клавиатура — на полукруглом столике, задрапированном темной тканью и уставленном чем-то, похожим на толстые свечи.

А может, и не столик, а может, и не свечи. В комнате было слишком темно. Несмотря на очень хорошую камеру дрона, кадр был сумрачен, покрыт зернистым шумом и вишенкой на торте размазан в движении. В общем-то, нельзя было точно сказать, что Марта с Омелой видели именно то, что им казалось.

— Нам нужна нейросетка, — заявила Марта. — Спасибо, Патрик. Щас вернем видос в кибер-отдел штата, пусть восстановят изображение как следует. Ты же понимаешь, что это?  
Омела кивнула, не решаясь вслух сказать: «Готовое доказательство».  
— Но кибер-отдел сейчас завален, — напомнил айтишник. — У них два банка ограбили пару месяцев назад, и они все еще не раскрыли ничего. И еще слиты три базы с миллионами пользователей. Вряд ли ребята смогут быстро.  
— Конечно, быстро не смогут, — кивнула Марта. — Это слишком легко. Всего-то два месяца делу… Но пока давай за подозреваемыми. Они явно просекли, что облажались. Хоть бы не начали валить из страны…  
— А на каком основании задержим? Если успеем, — спросила Омела. — На том, что они могут быть важными свидетелями?  
— Сначала будут свидетели. Потом посмотрим, что покажет нейросетка. 

\\\\\  
— Те поклонники вуду, кого я знала, предпочитали использовать черных и белых петухов, — заметила Эйлин. — Никто не хотел связываться с полицией. Водун, на самом деле, не такая уж кровавая религия. Темная, да. Плотная, материальная, да. Но человеческие жертвоприношения?.. Зачем?  
— То есть, Джонсону с Адильи не нужно было убивать женщин, — уточнила Марта, прикуривая вторую сигарету. 

Присяжные выносили вердикт. Поскольку на это могло уйти от часа и далее в бесконечность, то полицейские отправились на работу. Собственно, они и не обязаны были посещать суд. Они принесли дело в клювике начальникам, дальше не их работа. Но Марту слишком сильно зацепило.

Марта остановилась на парковке перекурить, Омела принесла кофе, а потом подошла Эйлин. Так и получилось, что все втроем обсуждали это «дело вуду». 

— Не нужно, — кивнула журналистка. — Им достаточно было обратиться к Папе Легба и не вплетать сюда еще и Барона Самеди. Да еще и ритуалы доморощенные. Традиционным вудуистам хватило бы ступней и кистей. Да и отрезать не надо было... — она покачала головой.  
— Судя по тому, что я нашла в Интернете, их легко спутать. Оба в цилиндрах, оба выглядят стремно, — заметила Марта.  
— Они очень разные! — возразила Эйлин. — Суббота, он же Самеди, отвечает за смерть. Папа Легба отвечает в том числе за Интернет. Чего хотели Альберт с Робертом? Успешные ограбления банков, причем в онлайне, без прямого физического взаимодействия. Больше ничего, по их словам. Но нет же. Убийства, расчленение… Духи не прощают, когда к ним подходят без уважения.  
— А ты всерьез веришь, — нахмурилась Марта.  
— Как сказать. Я видела многое, — уклонилась Эйлин.  
— Спасибо за эксперта. Нам пригодилось его письменное заключение, — сказала Омела.  
— Пожалуйста. Я всегда открыта к сотрудничеству.

Марта выдохнула клуб дыма в сторону.  
— На их месте я бы выбрала резать петухов, а не людей, — сказала она.  
— По-моему, ограбление банков и не было главной целью, — предположила Эйлин. — Иначе они бы нашли другие способы.  
— Но адвокат будет упирать на «ах, простите, мы не знали, мы же не в традиции», — съязвила Марта. — Я все же надеюсь на речь психиатра от обвинителей. Комиссия должна была диагностировать психопатию.  
— Ты тоже чувствуешь, что в их реакциях что-то не то, — кивнула Эйлин. — А что не то в твоей реакции, Марта?

Ее голос прозвучал интимно, в самое ухо, и почему-то показался мужским. Бархатный низкий почти бас, с песочком, со стуком костей и сырым дыханием мокрой земли. 

Марта вздрогнула, отшатнулась, пролив кофе на асфальт. Морок исчез. Эйлин озадаченно наблюдала за копом. Напарница хмурилась, с тревогой глядя на Марту.  
— С тобой все в порядке? — спросила Омела.  
— Ах-м… Да, — Марта старалась держать лицо. Не перед журналисткой же расклеиваться!  
— Так, Эйлин, прошу прощения, — сказала Омела. — Мы, пожалуй, пойдем. Нам пора работать дальше.  
— Конечно. Обращайтесь, если что.  
— Да, спасибо.

— Так что случилось? — вполголоса спросила Омела, когда они уселись в машину.  
— Мне кажется, я схожу с ума, — честно сказала Марта, заводя машину, крепко держась за руль, набычиваясь, сжимая руки до белых костяшек. И словно признание открыло ворота шлюза, из нее хлынуло, и замолчать оказалось трудно. — Мне снится этот ебучий Самеди. Он ржет, он хрупает обломками костей и торчит своим здоровенным хером. И постоянно… как бы это сказать, проявляется наружу. В Элькорне, в городе-призраке, был его крест на стене дома. Да, я знаю, что его нарисовал этот козел Джонсон, но все равно. Да и все это дело… Мне только что показалось… Короче, мне это не нравится.  
— Насколько я знаю, у Самеди есть жена, — сказала Омела.  
— И? То, что она тоже рыжая и белокожая, еще ничего не значит. И вообще, ничего этого не существует. У меня какие-то галлюцинации.  
— Тебе надо к врачу, — продолжила тем же тоном напарница.  
— Нет! — тут же ощетинилась Марта. — Никто не будет лезть ко мне в голову!

Омела только наклонила голову набок, улыбаясь. В глазах было что-то странное. Нежность?.. Марта отвела взгляд, уставилась на шкалы приборов. Как будто уровень бензина мог подсказать, мерещится ей или нет.  
— Хорошо, — Омела мягко отцепила ее ладони от руля и обняла своими. Крепко, тепло, нежно. Марту словно завернули в мягкий пледик. Она прикрыла глаза, расслабляясь, выдыхая колючий страх наружу.  
— Поехали домой, — предложила Омела.  
— У нас еще целый день работы, — возразила Марта, вытаскивая ладони из ладоней Омелы, и выводя машину с парковки на дорогу.

Ей было неловко. Вот сейчас же кто-нибудь пройдет мимо машины, да и камеры пишут. Плюс ничего не мешает Эйлин сфотографировать их. А служебные романы не поощряются. По целому ряду разумных объективных причин. 

Но так сложно было устоять перед нежностью в слишком светлых, почти прозрачных глазах.


End file.
